


Davey Jones

by Kurochu



Series: Angst Voltron Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Coran thinks of Lance as his boy, Davy Jones inspired fanfic, Gen, Hallucinations, Langst, Panic Attack, Paranoia, Slightly ooc keith, Uncle Coran, angst everywhere, lance is best boy, more tags, mother lion blue, non binary pidge, saddish lance, self sacrificing lance, tired palidans and princess, unsure about ships rn, will add more tags later on, worried coran, worried lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochu/pseuds/Kurochu
Summary: There was something wrong, something nagging in the back of Coran's head as he watched the blue palidan suffer from this "migraine" that the humans said they would get. It was something important but he couldn't remember what. He only knows that it had to deal with the Blue Lion and her palidan.What was it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it will be a while to update this story because of school and stuff and there might be mistakes because it's not BETAed

There was the light sounds of cooking happening within the castle’s kitchen, sounds of the sizzling alien food going through the entire castle's eerie silence. Previously they had got into a fight with other morbidly twisted creatures Zarkon had sent their way in hopes to stop the Voltron team in their path and collect the lions. The plan was a fail but left the team in exhaustion from the almost endless battle upon the cosmos.

Coran was in the kitchen, trying to cook up something that the yellow palidan Hunk had created, reading off the book that the gentle bear had generously created for him whenever he was too tired too cook. His moustache twitched as he made sure and recall everything he did was precisely to Hunk’s instructions, hoping that this time the palidans would enjoy the food with the exact way that they did whenever Hunk cooked. The princess, from what he was aware of, was in the bridge with the leader of the Lions, Shiro, trying to figure out their next plan of attack like the head strong leaders they were. A fond fire was lit in Coran’s chest, knowing that the previous King of Altea would be very proud of his daughter. Ears twitched to attention as he heard the doors to the kitchen open and a set of footsteps drift into the empty area.

Surprisingly to Coran, it wasn't the human chief Hunk but Lance that staggered into the kitchen with his normal attire on. There was something that flashed in those sea eyes that almost had Coran run to the other, a fatherly instinct if he was to try placing a name to it. Coran set the food down on the table and briskly made his way to the blue palidan with even steps, trying not to startle him.

“Lance my boy, are you feeling well?” the advisor asked in concern, the boy's naturally dark skin seeming pale.

There was a slight flinch at the sudden voice, the haze in his eyes dissipating quickly as he looked at who was in front of him. A hand came up slightly, the gesture read to lower his voice if Coran remembered correctly.

“Are you feeling well my boy?” he asked again, voice now a few octaves lower than previously. He could only guess that the tall boy had what the reason of them called a " _migraine"_ as he watched the boy sit down in a chair.

“My head just hurts...maybe eating will help,” Lance gave Coran a weak smile, making the older man nod his head but not entirely making the slight feeling in his gut go away.

“Well good thing for you is I just finished making some food! Followed the yellow one’s “cookbook” as I did it,” Coran informed him with glee, happy to see the smile perk up a bit.

“Oh yeah?” he smiled as Coran nodded, happy that he didn't just make any of the strange Altean food he usually did.

Lance watched as Coran went back to the food he had previously placed down, scooping the pink goo into a plate and adding stuff before he realized no one was there yet besides himself and Coran. His head throbbed as he tried to figure out where the other humans would be since on his way coming over to the kitchen he had heard nothing but silence and the natural sounds of the castle. In his seat, he fidgeted almost uncontrollably as there was only two people in the kitchen, the plate suddenly being set in front of him delicately. Wide blue eyes stared into Coran’s own with crow feet catching on the corners with his great big smile.

The smile was telling him to try the food and others but he made no move to grab the utensils placed in front of him or made any move for the food. It felt wrong to Lance if he was the first one eating, the first one to be there without everyone else’s boisterous noise and comments about what happened. A firm yet kind hand was placed on his shoulder, gently squeezing the mass of tissue under it.

“Lance my boy, didn't you say you were hungry?” Coran asked gently, brows pinched together.

Lance’s throat closed slightly as he gazed at the food then back at Coran with a longing look before he explained. “We should wait for the others to come eat too.”

Coming from a big family, Lance has grown use to waiting for everyone to be present at the table before he started eating; it was almost like a sacred rule to him. At the thought of family, his head throbbed more but he didn't clench anything as how he so eagerly wished to to get rid of the ache from both his head and heart. Coran twisted his moustache gently with his thumb and index finger as he stared down worryingly at the blue palidan.

There was something he wanted to input but in the end chose not to, worried that he may upset the blue palidan in his seemingly sensitive state before he sat himself in the sit usually reserved for the red palidan.

“Perhaps next visit to the stellar mall, we should see if any of the medical parts have any type of medicines for that thing you earthlings call _headaches_ shall we?” Coran offered in a soft voice, the edges of his mouth upturned with an equally soft smile that could be felt from behind its neatly groomed hair cover.

“That….would be nice...can we?” Lance asked with a soft voice but genuinely happy at the small offering.  
Coran nodded enthusiastically, hand clapped on Lance’s shoulder with a deep rub into the tense muscle under it.

“Of course my boy,” was his answer before the other tired palidans and princess came into the dining room with each different sets of tiredness in their bodies.

With a hop in his step, Coran was out of the seat and going over to flutter over his only kind of kin, ushering her to her seat before placing the food on the table for all; he noticed that when everyone else had taken at least one bite of food did Lance start to eat himself. There was something that gnawed at him as he kept his gaze on Lance throughout their meal. Something that was important but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what. There was very little chatter coming from all of the fighters, just small comments about Pidge’s findings and some set training schedules from Shiro whose baggage under his eyes were starting to get a bit bad.

The silence was start to unnerve Coran who had started to grown use to Lance’s comments ever since he had boarded the castle. Without missing another beat, Coran clapped his hands to gather everyone’s attention, a wide and polite smile on his face as he stared down at all of his charges.

“Princess, before anything else, we should stock up on more supplies for the castle!” he implied as he watched the eldest girl’s reaction to the suggestion.

“Don’t we already have all that we need Coran?” Allura asked tiredly.

“I might have missed a few last time we stopped there,” he lied to her. “If I may, how about I just go with one of the palidans and get the things we need? It would not take long, not more than a few vargas at most!” he pressed on, side glancing to see the Cuban boy stare at him in almost amazement behind the softly pain expression from the _migraine_ that he was sporting.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as he wearily nodded her head. “Lance,” she muttered tiredly. “Take Lance with you, get whatever it is that is needed and return soon. No more than two vargas!” she ordered.

Coran nodded, hearing the addressed palidan get up from his seat and making his way over to Coran, smiling tiredly at the others. Even as Lance moved away from the others, he still tried to attempt to make some kind of talk with the others.

“Any wants? Any needs?” he asked in almost a playful tone. “Shiro needs a whole lot of beauty masks and rest to get rid of those bags though,” he laughed at the slight glare send his way, head throbbing painfully as he forced the laugh. “Kidding, kidding! Though you all do need more rest,” he added softly.

“Come my boy, let us get this run on the way!” Coran exclaimed as he pushed Lance out of the room to the flight bay in order to get into one of the ships rather than Lance’s metallic companion. Before they had made it to the flight bay, Lance stopped the orange haired man with a soft tug at his wrist, blue eyes looking down at the ground. Coran looked at him confused before he heard the gentlest of words come from his favorite human.

“Thank you,” was what was whispered, the notes hung with relief and pain and every ounce of gratitude that could be expressed by those simple words. He tugged Lance close to him, arms wrapped gently around the boy and just held him there for a few ticks.

“It’s not problem my boy,” he said soothingly. _Anything for you_ , he thought as he held him tighter, not wanting to let him go from the comfort of the hug but begrudgingly did so.

They boarded the ship in silence, Coran piloting and taking them to the nearest space mall to gather the items they need. There was something wrong, there was something wrong that sat in everyone’s guts but chose to ignore it as they couldn’t place the feeling into anything logical beside the invasion by the Galra. There was nothing that they could do with the feeling besides ignore it and continue going on, that’s what everyone told themselves. They could not feel the sadness nor prepare for it as the blue lion made quiet noises in her den as her paliden left the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ

Allura gazed tiredly at the retreating figures of her advisor and paladin as they exited the dining room with a sigh and almost releasing her diplomatic posture, reaching slowly for the food prepared in front of her. The room had gone deathly silent as the two left. A heavy feeling settled on everyone’s shoulders but it was brushed off easily as it came as no one thought of it because of the fact they were fighting a war with the Garla and the heavy set of the entire universe always weighed on them like a constant sickness. A small buzz in Allura’s head told her something was wrong, that she shouldn’t have let the two animated people in the castle leave them in such a state that would cause anyone to crack.

All the gazes of everyone was on the alien concoctions, not really eating it much at the tiredness that laid deep within their bones and guts. With another sigh, the Altean princess pushed the plate away from herself as her cryogenic companions rushed to feast on the uneaten food and making quick work of it. 

“I shall be on the main deck if needed,” was Allura’s brusque excuse as she walked out of the room, none of the paladins stopping her or chiding her to eat the food like how Coran might have if he saw her.

“Can we just continue sleeping until Coran and Lance get back? It’s a ‘team trust exercise’ thingy that requires Lance,” Pidge opined behind a large yawn, the stress of the previous battle still evidenced within their small body.

Shiro made a face at the opine, the rugged tiredness affecting him as well but he did his best to try not letting it get to him, he was their leader and he had to make sure they all were strong enough that they wouldn’t wind up dying in battle. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do to them, to have them die in the fight against Zarkon and the Galra; he knew his heart wouldn't forgive himself if he left any of them passed away so young at a war none of them should have even known about in the first place. 

Oh how he wanted to put his foot down and tell them no, how he wanted to voice his reason for why he wanted to continuously train them until he knew that they would be safe but at the sight of the almost lifeless tiredness that each one held, he succumbed to them. A slight nod of his head gave them hope that they could finally rest. 

“Ok,” he heavily agreed, his artificial hand on his forehead to cover his sight. “You all have two and a half vargas to rest so I suggest you go and rest now.”

The three remaining paladins quickly scrambled up to quickly leave back to the safety of their rooms to rest, moving almost as fast as they do when rushed to their Lions. The small noises of their chairs still lingering within the air at the scrabbling and just hanging thick in the air with Shiro as he slowly at the rest of his food with the mice taking the rest of the paladins’ left over food.

* * *

  
Lance watched as Coran settled the ship onto the plant that housed the stellar mall, eyes watching over the plant’s glazed water like surface, it was kinda relaxing to see another planet that seemed similar to Earth even if it did widen the ache in his heart. A placid trance came over Lance’s features as he stared out into the deep water as his reflection shimmered across it peacefully. He couldn’t feel his feet move as he took no notice to him starting to tether on the edge of the cement like structure that kept the stellar mall above the glazed water. 

Edging so close to the edge, his feet were barely on the edge with his heels. There was a strange sense of calling coming from the water as if it was calling out to him, urging him. 

He was breathless.

Light.

Almost as if he was not in existence.

All of it was suddenly stopped as something grabbed onto his bicep with shaken hands. Slowly, almost disheartenedly, Lance turned his head to face a concerned looking Coran who was holding Lance’s bicep. He could see a tremble under the man’s mustache as his deep eyes kept his gaze tightly on Lance. Everything was muffled to Lance as he watched the other’s lips move but no sound coming out. All he could hear was the sound of water and a soft whining in the distance,

“Lance? Lance!” Coran urgently squawked as he had seen his boy looking at the water with a strange, desolated look that occupied his face.

When he has seen that look, he had acted fast, a heavy weight settled uncomfortably within his stomach as he quickly crossed from the ship to the edge of the stellar mall’s "parking lot" as Lance had called it. In less than a tick, he was there, pulling Lance away from the dangerous water that was enhancing the blue paladin to fall into it. There was an unmistakable shudder that ran down Coran even as his hand was firmly clasped around Lance’s toned bicep and tugged him away from the edge. The boy was uncharacteristically pliant against the pull away from the water.

Fingers started trembling in the grip as he stared at the boy with an uncharacteristic look that _just_ _wasn’t_ _Lance_. 

_It_ _wasn’t_ _his_ _bouncy_ _favorite_ _charge_.

“Lance...my boy, **_answer_** **_me_** ,” he begged him as he petting the boy’s face with gentle strokes to his hair and cheeks. His thick brows were pushed up in unadulterated concern.

The dimness cleared up as Lance slothfully blinked away the screen that had covered his expressive eyes. There was a shaky sigh that escaped Coran as he watched the boy he knew come back to him.

“Coran, are you ok? Look look pale rather than your normal light tan,” was the cock of a slim eyebrow.

A faux laugh escaped the advisor as he let go of Lance from his arm and shook his head with a crinkle of his eyes. “Oh I am as right as as an Arusian at a party!” Was the faux jolly response.

A tiny smile on Lance’s face was occupied as he let go of the small concern that had previously occupied him. There was still a faint voice calling out for him that wasn’t the comforting tone of his beloved Blue Lion but an almost siren like voice calling to him as he walked into the stellar mall with Coran leading him by the back. His gaze would travel lightly back to the plastic lake with longing look, hands flexing against his pants as he and Coran delved into the stellar mall and out of the calling of the water.

* * *

 

Hunk slowly arose from his slumber, body at full alert suddenly as he paranoidly looked around the darkened room. There was a hitch in his breath at the shrouding darkness that enveloped him and his surrounds. A panic was setting in his bones as he quickly scrambled out of the suffocating grasp of his sheets and out of the room, bumping into the walls and heading to wherever his feet would take him. There was a skip in his heart, a dark and thick almost dreading feeling weighting his stomach down. Hands scrambled against the cool and uncomfortable walls as he felt for anything, vision tunneled.

His hands bumped against the panel of whatever room he was going into, fingers hazardly rushed to open the doors in front of him and staggered into the room, the gravity of the castle making him fall on his knees, hands clutching his shirt as he looked at where he was. 

He had unconsciously maneuvered himself into the Lion’s hangars, eyes widened at the sight inside of the hangars. The sudden attack was slowly disappearing but the heavy feeling that something was wrong was still apparent in his gut. 

The Blue Lion was crouched on the floor, a melancholy aura surrounding the blue sediment being as mechanical whines seem to pour out of the gears surrounding her. At her side was the Yellow Lion, an aura of remorse filling Hunk up with a sort of grieving tone that he couldn't explain. There was no communication between Lion and paladin as one was trying to comfort her sister lion and the other trying to figure out what was wrong. Hunk **_wanted_** to know what was wrong but he couldn’t find the breath to speak to his partner. Any attempt was shoved back at the overwhelming emotions that were going around the two Lions.

It was heavy. It was cold. It felt like he was drowning within the feelings and he couldn't push himself upwards to try and breath. All he could do was drown in the depths of the unknown as he kept staring at the two lions, vision tunneling again and he slowly went from the kneeling position he was in to laying on the ground, almost choking as he reached for his throat.

Tears clouded his vision as the darkness of the tunnel was trapping him in unconsciousness. Everything was blurred as he barely saw his lion slowly gaze to him, a familiar image passing through his mind as everything had vanished in the darkness, a single name slipping his lips like a final breath.

“ ** _Lance_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL NEED A BETA READER. 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around, typed this up in like one night so sorry for the mistakes!!


	3. Chapter 3

 Lance watched as the residential and traveling extraterrestrials maneuvered around the stellar mall just like how people on Earth’s own malls would go about and shop. Once again, the familiarity of extraterrestrial things that reminded Lance of Earth created a greater hole within his ever growing homesickness as the fight continued on. He continued walking behind Coran as he led the way to any type of medical store with a hope that they would find some type of substitute of earthling medicine for his favorite boy. Usually, Lance would have used that moment to be able to flirt with any of the shoppers but the act of any type of courtship seemed to make him feel queasy and head throbbed at thoughts and the noise.

Coran could feel Lance holding onto the back of his shirt, reminding him of how Allura use to do that exact same thing with her father when she was younger. Back when there was no war and everything was peaceful and- a bad case of nostalgia overcame him but he shook it off quickly as he found a map of the mall. He twirled his mustache between his fingers as he tried to remember the common text that was accustomed to the stellar malls with hazy recognition. After a few moments of trying to collect the internally translator known as a brain, Coran nodded with a happy sound and looked over his shoulder to Lance. 

“I have located the medical store!”he told the boy who looked over to him with a weak smile.

The two made their way to the medical store, Lance holding on to the advisor’s shirt with a slight dazed limp on his step. Lance tried to avoid accidentally bumping into any of the other shoppers with a minimal amount of success. Now, the other shoppers would have shouted angrily at the human if they had not seen the way he looked and immediately felt pity and… something almost dark that hung over him like a veil, something akin to what they could only guess was...death. Before Lance could even tell them he was sorry or even open his mouth, they rushly apologised to him before quickly running away.

A sharp sting in his head made Lance grip Coran’s shirt tighter as a pained groan escaped his lips and caused Coran to worryingly turn over to him. The Altean held Lance in his arms, the other looking as if the barest of touches or breeze would break him. This ‘' _migraine_ ’ seemed to only worsen with each passing moment to the point where Coran had to lift up the boy before sprinting to the medical store in a rush. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as he finally arrived at the store, barely out of breath.

The store attendant, a small and widely alien with gently features that belonged to a sincere aged mother, looked at the Altean and human with wide ice eyes. The attendant made a soft click noise in the back of their throat as they looked over the groaning human with a tilt of their head.

“Dear Healer, I acquire assistance for my dear boy!” Coran rushedly told the store attendant as he tightened his grip. “Please. Help him,” the man's voice was thick with concern and begging.

The attendant turned, using a thick clawed hand to curl up in a way that said ‘ _follow me_ ’ as a small lift of a whip like tail turned the sign from open to close. The attendant lead Coran and Lance to the back of the shop where it was laces with thick and heavy kinds of scents, the sickly sweet scent of heavy herbs and minty sanitary wrapped around them. The attendant pulled out a small blue futon, patting the material while staring straight at Coran, eyes almost instructing him what to do as he laid Lance down carefully with a whine from the other. There was another feeling of heaviness that weighed Coran down as he watched the other extraterrestrial momentarily move away from them to grab a tablet that seemed similar to the things Pidge would talk and try to make.

His fingers sank nervously into his arm as he looked down to Lance who looked to be in more pain than before.

* * *

“-nk”

A voice was calling him.

“Hunk!”

His eyes opened slowly as he stared up into violet ones. It was Keith, his mind finally provided him. The first thing he noticed was that his throat was hurting badly, as if he was screaming almost. The cold floor of the Lions’ hanger finally registered into Hunk’s head as he jolted up quickly, the movement causing him to gag and startle Keith.

An uncertain hand rubbed Hunk’s shoulders in what he thought would be helpful. He turned a bit to face Keith with a soft yet harsh sound voice.

“What's wrong?” he whispered at the sight of the other teen looking...concerned?

“I should be asking you that,” Keith quietly said. “You were here for like twenty five minutes...screaming,” Keith uncomfortably told him. “You were saying stuff I couldn't understand besides one thing…” he licked his lips slightly. “You kept saying Lance’s name. A….are you doing ok?” he questioned.

He was screaming? Well, that explained the soreness in his throat, he supposed. He glanced at his hands, noticing that they were trembling more than usual. There was a heavy feeling in his gut as he looked up to his lion, the feeling of sadness rolling off of the being like waves...waves....

“Is Lance and Coran back yet?” he looked at Keith who shook his head.

“Not yet. Why?”

“Something's wrong. My gut is telling me and so is Yellow,” he made a move to get up but immediately failed, legs weak as he tried to stand even with Keith’s help.

Panic once again started to settle its way into Hunk’s stomach. He once again started mumbling, a sweat breaking out as his mind went blank. Keith put him back down on the floor, concern and his own panic rooting itself in his gut.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't. He needed help! But he couldn't just leave Hunk there in his panic attack either. He ran to the door, yelling down the hallway in hopes that either the mice or Pidge or **anyone** would hear his yelling before going back to Hunk, hands trembling.

Hunk’s breath shortened as he seemed to try to make himself smaller. His eyes held an emptying look but it was further from the truth.

All Hunk could do was feel the sensation of drown suddenly all over him, his vision tunneling once again in a sickening way. Everything was getting so dark. Dark and cold and unforgiving. Every gasp hurt. He looked everywhere, calling a name as he tried looking for that person. He needed stabilization.

Keith noticed that Hunk was looking over to the Blue Lion, hand outstretched to it as he was trying to grab something. He didn't know what to make of it as Hunk started calling - no, crying- out Lance’s name with short and pained sounds.

‘' _Please someone help me!’_ Keith begged.

* * *

 

_“Please stop this pain…..por favor.. Ayúdame...por favor aliviar en dolor en mi cabeza! Ayúdame Azul... princesa… amigos… mamá por favor… lo siento…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its not beta read because I finished it late sooo sorry..
> 
> Translation: "please... help me...please relief this pain in my head! Please Blue... Princess...friends/guys... Mom.. I am sorry.."
> 
> I speak a bit of spanish so it might seem choppy.
> 
> Also sorry it was so short!! Aaaaa I wanted to get one chapter out soon so sorry if its not as good as the others!!>^<


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! And rushed! But I hope you all enjoy this!

Pidge woke up from their slumber in a sweating mess, glasses askewed and hair tousled much more than usual. The castle was eerily quiet and dark, the faint hum of the castle’s system was the only noise the green paladin could make out. Coldness seeped into their small body from the lack of blanket as they sat up slowly and rubbed at their arms to bring back some of the heat. It was strange to them to only hear the quietness, memories of times whenever their fellow teams ended up hurt and locked in the healing pods came floating in their head with an almost dizzying effect. The sounds of their footsteps echoed through the empty castle walls, bouncing back at them with a unnerving tone, following them and causing a sense of paranoia to sink its cold and death-like claws into the deepest layers of their skin. It didn't take long for the sudden paranoia to start ebbing its way into Pidge’s being.

It started off with the bounding of their footfalls until it suddenly became almost like another set of feet following after them. The quiet echo of ‘'twack’ of soles on the tiled floor increasing in volume as they took of at bounding speeds. They were weaving around different halls of the castle, not know exactly where they were trying to escape to but hoping they could outrun their audible pursuer.

Wild eyes kept gazing back with a fuzz over them as they could have sworn they saw a husky, dark figure chasing after them. Pidge pushed themselves hard, throat burning in the amount of quick cold breathing they were doing in panic. The beginnings of tears had started to form in the corners of their eyes as they saw their hallucination pursuer gain speed on them.

“G-get away!” they screamed between painful takes of breath.

* * *

 

“ **Help me**!”

* * *

 

“Lance!” Coran cried out as he tried to hold the boy down from his violent thrashing but doing his best not to hurt him with his Altean strength. “Lance calm down! Nobody is here to get you!” he looked over to the store attendant who had dropped their tablet when they were examining Lance who had barely opened his eyes and started screaming and thrashing about.

The attendant shakily looked up at the Altean with dark eyes, features morphing into something that Coran guessed was terror. The tail twitched uneasily as the tablet was once again picked up with shaken clawed hand, trembling increasing with every second. An uneasy clicking noise escaped the healer as they typed something on the screen before turning it over to Coran to read.

“I still must” a hard punch against his jaw and a whimper from Lance at his hurting hand, “settle him down before he hurts himself!”

It took several minutes to get Lance to calm down or rather because of how much pain he was in already, he tired himself out while heavily breathing and sweating. Lance’s face was starting to get paler by the second while pain continued to layer his face heavily. Coran shakily took the tablet from the now nervous attendant and read what was written with a heavy feeling in his gut.

“You must get out of here with this little one. He is not safe around the water. Aequor vivientem is going to collect hi-”

An enormous shaking of the entire mall had Coran dropping the tablet and covering Lance with his body and pulling the attendant down so none of them would get hurt as stuff fell down from the quake. At the rest of the mall, different screams could be heard from all the other shoppers of the stellar mall. The mall groaned loudly as if something was pressing up against the bottom of the floorboards, trying to get inside the mall.

The attendant reached for their tablet with hurried hands, tail curled up around themselves as they lifted Coran’s head to see the rest of the fuzzily cracked screen.

“Him. He must leave. Now! Please! The creature is coming to claim what is rightfully its!”

“What does that mean Healer?!” Coran yelled over the other screams in the mall.

“The….water,” the attendant managed to click out as the attendant looked around.

Water had started making its way through the little cracks from the floor. There was a look of horror as the attendant tried to get Coran and Lance up from the floor. “G...O…!”

Pidge fell to the floor of the Lion’s hangar, eyes wide as they touched the searing cold floor with their bare palms, heavily breathing as tears dropped onto their glasses and blurring them. There was some yelling that was muffled in their ears as they could feel and uneasiness shift heavily in them.

Was their pursuer gone? Had they outran their phantom that chased them through the entire castle? Why had they even ran in the first place? They knew that there wasn't any intruder in the castle! It was impossible for anyone to sneak onboard without setting off any alarms to warn the attendants inside.

“Pidge!” their head snapped up to see Keith on front of them, face twisted in disarray and in pain while he was holding a crying Hunk. “H-help me please I-I don't know what to do!” he pleaded out of character of him, but Pidge understood why.

They quickly crawled over to the two older boys, biting their lip in pain at the cold and this….phantom pain that overtook their body. As soon as she got in range, Hunk grabbed onto Pidge’s arm in a vice and brought them close enough to wrap his arms around Pidge tightly.

“L...lance,” he whispered.

Pidge could almost feel the sorrow coming off of the usually smiley cook. All they could do was hold him back, the phantom pain increasing heavily on their little body. Something was very wrong, but the pain only increased on Pidge, the sound of water rushing made them hold tighter onto the yellow paladin for dear life or they felt that the rushing sound would take them away and back to their dark purser.

“S….something’s wrong Keith,” Pidge managed to hiccup and buried their face in Hunk’s shoulder. “Something's very wrong! Y-you have to tell Shiro and Allura!”

“B...bu-”

“GO!” the youngest yelled between sobs.  
Keith shakily scrambled up before running out the Lion’s hangar.

None of them noticed the metal on metal creak as the green lion quietly made her way to Blue and Yellow. Green curled up as much as she could with the grieving lion and the comforting one, both trying their best to ease the sadness that was enveloping Blue. The lions let out quiet, mournful humming sounds that were the equivalent of purrs.

 

There was nothing they could do to ease the pain and inevitable of what would happen to the blue paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also!! Guys, It would be nice if I can get a BETA reader to help me out since I can't proof read my works cuz of class! So if anyone is interested, especially with this story, please contact me!!! It would be of so much help! AND YOU GET TO READ THE STUFF BEFORE ANYONE ELSE. 
> 
> Anyways, give me a message~! Thank you for reading!!!<3


End file.
